otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Livewire
"Livewire" is the Thanksgiving episode of , originally aired on CBS as the fifth episode of the show's first season. Plot At the DEO, Hank gives Kara the rest of the day off after she subdues an alien. At Alex's apartment, Kara worries that their mother, Eliza, will be upset that she has come out as Supergirl. Eliza arrives and is happy to see Kara, but is overly critical of Alex. After delivering a diatribe against Supergirl, Cat Grant orders shock jock Leslie Willis to stop talking about Supergirl on the air. After she objects, Cat demotes her to the traffic chopper. After the helicopter ends up in a thunderstorm, it spins out of control before being saved by Supergirl with lightning strikes Leslie through Supergirl. Eliza refuses to watch the news about the incident, questioning why Alex allowed Kara to put on the costume; Alex leaves, frustrated. After being discharged, Leslie discovers new electricity-based superpowers; she gets a rush from blasting a man with electricity. At the Danvers' Thanksgiving dinner, the tension between Alex and Eliza is palpable. Kara talks to a bored James, whom she encourages to have fun with Lucy. Alex then reveals she works for the DEO with Kara, in which Eliza, who is displeased by this news, asks if she thinks their father would be proud. After Alex and Winn leave, Kara asks Eliza why she's so hard on Alex. Cat then calls Kara into work because of a power outage. At CatCo, Kara determines they need Winn's help, before Leslie, now calling herself Livewire, attacks them. She transmits herself through the electrical equipment and attempts electrocuting Cat. Kara goes to get security, and returns as Supergirl to fight off Livewire, but finds Livewire is able to absorb her heat vision. Cat later reveals that her disapproving mother inspired her to become who she is, in order to defy her. She is surprised to learn of Kara's foster mother, only now learning Kara is an orphan. Eliza apologizes to Alex for what she said about her father and for being so hard on her and Alex apologizes for lying about the DEO. Hank determines that the lightning, which went through Kara, entered Leslie's body, turning her into Livewire. He suggests Livewire can be contained using an energy trap from the DEO's armory. Cat agrees to help by acting as bait, demanding an in-person confrontation; Livewire attacks Cat. The trap is damaged in the fight, but Supergirl uses her x-ray vision to find a water main, opens the water main to douse Livewire, short-circuiting her powers. The next day, Kara gives Winn leftovers and apologizes for her family drama; he, however, is grateful for being included, revealing his father is incarcerated. Kara is then distracted by James and Lucy arriving. Kara meets with Cat, who announces she is going to run a photo essay on soup kitchen volunteers, instead of the usual post-holiday celebrity gossip feature and tells Kara that she wants to know her better. That night, Eliza reveals to Kara and Alex that Jeremiah worked for the DEO. In flashback, Hank tracks down Kara after she used her powers to take Alex on a late-night flight; to prevent the DEO from taking her, Jeremiah agrees to work for them as an expert on Kryptonians. Eliza explains that when Jeremiah supposedly died in a plane crush, he was working for Hank; she has always been doubtful of the explanation. At the DEO, Hank congratulates Kara on capturing Livewire. Kara and Alex resolve to find out the truth about their father. Availability The episode was made available on the Supergirl: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray sets, released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2016. See also * "Medusa" Category:Episodes Category:2015 releases Category:Based on comic books Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Thanksgiving